There are conventional controllers capable of accommodating an information processing device therein. For example, there is a controller capable of accommodating a mobile telephone by means of a left key plate and a right key plate. Specifically, the controller includes a spring for sliding one key plate toward the other key plate so that the mobile telephone is sandwiched between the left and right key plates, thereby accommodating the mobile telephone.
It is only the controller that includes a holding mechanism (i.e., the key plates), but the mobile telephone does not include a holding mechanism. Therefore, the controller can easily come off the mobile telephone.
Thus, the present application discloses a supporting device with which it is possible to reduce the possibility of the supporting device coming off the information processing device.
An example supporting device described herein is a device for supporting a first game controller and a second game controller. The first game controller includes a first rail member configured for allowing the first game controller to be attached to the supporting device. The second game controller includes a second rail member configured for allowing the second game controller to be attached to the supporting device.
The supporting device includes a support section and a main section connected to the support section.
The support section includes a first slide member and a second slide member. The first slide member is in an area of the support section toward a first side in a predetermined direction, the first slide member being configured to slidably engage with the first rail member of the first game controller in a first slide direction. The second slide member is in an area of the support section toward a second side in the predetermined direction, the second slide member being configured to slidably engage with the second rail member of the second game controller in a second slide direction.
The first slide member includes a first groove, a first facing surface and a first terminal. The first groove has a bottom surface formed along the first slide direction. The first slide member has a first side and a second side in the first slide direction, and the first facing surface is in an end portion on the first side of the first slide member so as to face a portion of the bottom surface of the first groove. The first terminal is on the first facing surface, which first terminal is configured to be electrically connected to the first game controller.
The second slide member includes a second groove, a second facing surface and a second terminal. The second groove has a bottom surface formed along the second slide direction. The second slide member has a first side and a second side in the second slide direction, and the second facing surface is in an end portion on the first side of the second slide member so as to face a portion of the bottom surface of the second groove. The second terminal is on the second facing surface, which second terminal is configured to be electrically connected to the second game controller.
The main section includes a first grip portion configured for being gripped by a user and a second grip portion configured for being gripped by the user. The first grip portion is on a first side of the main section in the predetermined direction. The second grip portion is on a second side of the main section in the predetermined direction.
The support section includes a connector, a power supply and a light-emitter. The power supply is configured to supply power, via the connector, to the first game controller via the first terminal, and to the second game controller via the second terminal. The light-emitter emits light indicating that the power supply is supplying power to at least one of the first game controller and the second game controller.
The first game controller includes a first stop member. The first stop member is configured so that when the first rail member has been inserted up to a predetermined first position into the first slide member, the first stop member resists a slide movement, in an opposite direction, of the first rail member against the first slide member, the opposite direction being a direction opposite to a direction in which the first slide member is insertable into the first rail member. The first slide member includes a first stop-receiving portion. The first stop member is further configured so that when the first rail member of the first game controller has been inserted up to the first position into the first slide member, the first stop member engages with the first stop-receiving portion.
The second game controller includes a second stop member. The second stop member is configured so that when the second rail member has been inserted up to a predetermined second position into the second slide member, the second stop member resists a slide movement, in an opposite direction, of the second rail member against the second slide member, the opposite direction being a direction opposite to a direction in which the second slide member is insertable into the first rail member; and. The second slide member includes a second stop-receiving portion. The second stop member is further configured so that when the second rail member of the second game controller has been inserted up to the second position into the second slide member, the second stop member engages with the second stop-receiving portion.
Another example supporting device described herein is a device for supporting a first game controller and a second game controller. The first game controller includes a first rail member configured for allowing the first game controller to be attached to the supporting device. The second game controller includes a second rail member configured for allowing the second game controller to be attached to the supporting device.
The supporting device includes a support section and a main section connected to the support section.
The support section includes a first slide member and a second slide member. The first slide member is in an area of the support section toward a first side in a predetermined direction, the first slide member being configured to slidably engage with the first rail member of the first game controller in a first slide direction. The second slide member is in an area of the support section toward a second side in the predetermined direction, the second slide member being configured to slidably engage with the second rail member of the second game controller in a second slide direction.
The first slide member includes a first facing portion and a first terminal. The first facing portion is in the area of the support section toward the first side or on the first slide member, the first facing portion having a first facing surface facing the second side. The first terminal is on the first facing surface, which first terminal is configured to be electrically connected to the first game controller.
The second slide member includes a second facing portion and a second terminal. The second facing portion is in the area of the support section toward the second side or on the second slide member, the second facing portion having a second facing surface facing the first side. The second terminal is on the second facing surface, which second terminal is configured to be electrically connected to the second game controller.
The main section includes a first grip portion configured for being gripped by a user and a second grip portion configured for being gripped by the user. The first grip portion is on a first side of the support section in the predetermined direction. The second grip portion is on a second side of the support section in the predetermined direction.
Another example supporting device described herein is a device for supporting a first game controller and a second game controller. The first game controller includes a first rail member configured for allowing the first game controller to be attached to the supporting device. The second game controller includes a second rail member configured for allowing the second game controller to be attached to the supporting device.
The supporting device includes a support section.
The support section includes a first slide member and a second slide member. The first slide member is in an area of the support section toward a first side in a predetermined direction, the first slide member being configured to slidably engage with the first rail member of the first game controller in a first slide direction. The second slide member is in an area of the support section toward a second side in the predetermined direction, the second slide member being configured to slidably engage with the second rail member of the second game controller in a second slide direction.
The first slide member includes a first facing portion and a first terminal. The first facing portion is in the area of the support section toward the first side or on the first slide member, the first facing portion having a first facing surface facing the second side. The first terminal is on the first facing surface, which first terminal is configured to be electrically connected to the first game controller.
The second slide member includes a second facing portion and a second terminal. The second facing portion is in the area of the support section toward the second side or on the second slide member, the second facing portion having a second facing surface facing the first side. The second terminal is on the second facing surface, which second terminal is configured to be electrically connected to the second game controller.
Another example supporting device described herein is a device for supporting a first game controller and a second game controller. The first game controller includes a first rail member configured for allowing the first game controller to be attached to the supporting device. The second game controller includes a second rail member configured for allowing the second game controller to be attached to the supporting device.
The supporting device includes a support section and a main section connected to the support section.
The support section includes a first slide member and a second slide member. The first slide member is in an area of the support section toward a first side in a predetermined direction, the first slide member being configured to slidably engage with the first rail member of the first game controller in a first slide direction. The second slide member is in an area of the support section toward a second side in the predetermined direction, the second slide member being configured to slidably engaging with the second rail member of the second game controller in a second slide direction.
The first slide member includes a first facing portion. The first facing portion is at one end portion of the first slide member in the first slide direction, the first facing portion having a first facing surface facing the second side in the predetermined direction.
The second slide member includes a second facing portion. The second facing portion is at the other end portion of the second slide member in the second slide direction, the second facing portion having a second facing portion having a second facing surface facing the first side in the predetermined direction.
The main section includes a first grip portion configured for being gripped by a user and a second grip portion configured for being gripped by the user. The first grip portion is on a first side of the support section in the predetermined direction. The second grip portion is on a second side of the support section in the predetermined direction.
The support section includes a connector and a power supply. The power supply is configured to supply power, via the connector, to be the first game controller via the first terminal, and to the second game controller via the second terminal.
The support section may further include a light-emitter. The light-emitter emits light to indicate that the power supply is supplying power to at least one of the first game controller and the second game controller.
The light-emitter may indicate that the first game controller and the second game controller are being charged, until the charging of both of the first game controller and the second game controller is finished.
The main section may include a third facing surface. The third facing surface may face the bottom surface of the first slide member and extends along a portion of one of surfaces of the first game controller of which the first rail member is in engagement with the first slide member, the one surface being on an opposite side from the surface on which the first rail member is disposed.
The supporting device may further include a first elastic member. The first elastic member is on the third facing surface configured for applying a force in a direction of the support section upon the first game controller of which the first rail member is in engagement with the first slide member.
The main section may include a connecting portion connecting between the first grip portion and the second grip portion.
The first game controller may include a front surface, a side surface relative to the front surface, wherein the first rail member is on the side surface, and a reverse surface opposite from the front surface. The main section may include a surface configured to extend along at least a portion of the reverse surface of the first game controller of which the first rail member is in engagement with the first slide member.
The first game controller may include a front surface, a side surface relative to the front surface, wherein the first rail member is on the side surface, a reverse surface opposite from the front surface, and an operation section protruding past the reverse surface. The main section may include a cut-out configured for avoiding the operation section of the first game controller of which the first rail member has been inserted up to the first position into the first slide member, wherein the cut-out is in an end portion of the main section on the side from which the first game controller is inserted in the slide direction of the first slide member.
The first game controller may include a front surface, a first side surface which is a side surface relative to the front surface, wherein the first rail member is on the first side surface, a second side surface opposite from the first side surface, and a reverse surface opposite from the front surface. A connecting portion between the second side surface and the reverse surface may be formed by a rounded curved surface. The main section may include a first surface, a second surface and a third surface. The first surface is configured to extend along the second side surface of the first game controller of which the first rail member is in engagement with the first slide member. The second surface is continuous with the first surface and is configured to extend along the curved surface of the connecting portion of the first game controller of which the first rail member is in engagement with the first slide member. The third surface is continuous with the second surface and is configured to extend along the reverse surface of the first game controller of which the first rail member is in engagement with the first slide member.
The first facing portion may be in an end portion on a first side in the first slide direction, wherein the first facing portion limits a slide movement of the first rail member by being in contact with the first rail member inserted from a second side in the first slide direction. The second facing portion may be in an end portion on a first side in the second slide direction, wherein the second facing portion limits a slide movement of the second rail member by being in contact with the second rail member inserted from a second side in the second slide direction.
The first slide member may include a groove and two protruding portions. The groove is formed by a bottom surface of the first slide member and side surfaces that are connected respectively to opposite sides of the bottom surface. The protruding portions are configured to protrude from the respective side surfaces and each having a surface facing the bottom surface of the first slide member.
The first game controller may include a stop member configured so that when the first rail member has been inserted up to a predetermined position into the first slide member, the stop member resists a slide movement, in an opposite direction, of the first rail member against the first slide member, the opposite direction being a direction opposite to a direction in which the first slide member is inserted into the first rail member. The first slide member may include a stop-receiving portion configured so that when the first rail member of the first game controller has been inserted up to the predetermined position into the first slide member, the stop-receiving portion engages with the stop member.
The first slide member may have an end portion on a first side and an end portion on a second side opposite to the first side in the slide direction. The first terminal may be in an area on the first side of a center of the first slide member in the slide direction of the first slide member. The stop-receiving portion may be in an area on the second side of the center of the first slide member in the slide direction of the first slide member.
The first slide member may have an end portion on a first side and an end portion on a second side opposite to the first side in the slide direction. The first game controller may be removably attachable to the supporting device by inserting the first rail member into the first slide member through the end portion on the second side in the first slide direction. The stop-receiving portion may be in an area on the second side of the center of the first slide member.
The first slide member may include a groove and two protruding portions. The groove is formed by a bottom surface of the first slide member and side surfaces that are connected respectively to opposite sides of the bottom surface. The protruding portions are configured to protrude from the respective side surfaces and each having a surface facing the bottom surface of the first slide member. The stop-receiving portion may be on each of the two protruding portions.
A light-receiving port may be on the bottom surface of the first slide member. A light-exiting port may be on another surface of the support section that is different from the bottom surface of the first slide member. The support section may further include a light guide configured for guiding light incident on the light-receiving port to the light-exiting port.
The first game controller may include a front surface and a side surface relative to the front surface, wherein the first rail member is on the side surface. The light-exiting port may be on a surface of the support section that faces the same direction as the front surface of the first game controller of which the first rail member is in engagement with the first slide member.
The light guide may include a light-receiving surface at a position sunken from the bottom surface of the first slide member.
In the first slide member, at least a portion of a member to be engaged with the first rail member and the first facing portion may be formed as an integral unit.
The first slide member and the second slide member may comprise metal.
The second slide member may be oriented so that the second slide direction is substantially parallel to the first slide direction.
The first facing portion and the second facing portion may be in end portions on the same side in the first slide direction and the second slide direction.
The supporting device may further include a second elastic member. The second elastic member is on the bottom surface of the first slide member configured for applying a force in a direction away from the support section upon the first rail member in engagement with the first slide member.
The present specification also discloses a controller system including the first game controller, the second game controller and the supporting device. The present specification also discloses a controller device (e.g., a game controller) that can be attached to the supporting device or the charging device described above, and discloses a controller system including a supporting device and a game controller. The present specification also discloses a charging device to which a controller can be attached. The present specification also discloses a method to be carried out in the controller system.
With the supporting device, the charging device and the controller system set forth above, it is possible to reduce the possibility that the supporting device comes off the information processing device.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.